Frohd Bek
Frohd Bek is a member of the Corpus Board of Directors and the father of Darvo. Though players have yet to directly encounter him, Bek's interactions with the Tenno have been the catalyst for several events. Lore General Frohd Bek tries his best to maintain a neutral relationship with the Tenno, fully aware that their wrath would be best avoided. As such, he typically prefers to stay out of their way unless a mutually beneficial proposal can be agreed on. The Hunt For Alad V After the Corpus' defeat during The Gradivus Dilemma, Frohd Bek tracks down Alad V to Jupiter in order to claim Alad's debts generated from both the Dilemma and the Zanuka Project. Alad retaliates by diverting the Infested to Frohd's ships, impeding his progress. Frohd Bek contacts The Lotus and proposes that the Tenno help him clear out the Infestation in exchange for Alad's location, revealing his own motivations for tracking Alad down; to prevent him from getting more power in the Board via the Zanuka Project. The Lotus reluctantly agrees to Bek's offer, as Alad has a captive Warframe in his possession and The Lotus wishes to rescue her. The Tenno clear out the Infestation, confront Alad and rescue the Warframe, allowing Bek to safely collect Alad's debts. Ties That Bind Darvo contacts the Tenno to rescue him from the Corpus, and during the escape Frohd Bek contacts Darvo, pleading his son to stay with him. He had been grooming Darvo to take a seat in the Board (most likely Alad's now-vacant position) and is angered when Darvo refuses, forcing Frohd to detain him. During his pleas, Frohd mentions that "Project Tethra" will be the death of them, which was later revealed to be Vay Hek's attempts to rebuild the Fomorian fleet. The Archwing Searching for information regarding Hek's Fomorians, The Lotus sends the Tenno to a Corpus ship (with Frohd onboard) in order to find more details. The investigation is cut short when Hek ambushes the Corpus with his Fomorian Fleet, forcing the Tenno to retreat. During the ambush Hek boastingly severs his business contracts with the Corpus, though it is unknown if they were reinstated following Hek's defeat during Operation: Eyes of Blight. Black Seed Scourge Tactical Alert Frohd Bek contacts the Tenno regarding the Black Seeds, a splinter group of Corpus merchants that seek to undermine the Board's efforts. He explains that the Black Seeds have raided Alad V's Mutalist labs and have stolen Juggernaut spores, intending to unleash these spores on Bek's facilities. Frohd Bek asks the Tenno to halt the spread of the spores by capturing key Black Seed Operatives to narrow down the Juggernaut's location and destroy it. The Tenno succeed at halting the spread and the Black Seeds are forced into hiding, though as Bek thanks the Tenno he warns them that some of the Juggernaut spores may have been released to the wild, urging them to stay on alert. Trivia *Frohd Bek had a cameo appearance in The Profit, during Alad V's Zanuka Project auction. He was one of the four revealed Corpus board members, on the third slot from left to right. **Curiously, what appears to be a Locust Drone also makes an appearance projecting the hologram of the Corpus Board Members, almost a year before it was added in the game. *In one of Bek's taunts during The Hunt For Alad V , he mentions Alad throwing his research down the Void. This is a possible reference to the Arid Fear Event, considering it was Alad V who ordered his scouts to travel in the void. *"Ties That Bind" reveals that Darvo is almost 105 years old, suggesting that Frohd Bek is a great deal older than that. This could explain his hoarse voice and difficulty speaking. *Humorously, Frohd Bek is mentioned during the Howl of the Kubrow quest after the player locates the Incubator Segment. In an intercepted message, Bek argues with a "Dr. Intehb", revealing that Bek has been attempting (and failing) to get a Kubrow of his own. Media LetsMakeADeal.jpg|Frohd Bek emerges with this message to the Tenno. ss (2013-11-24 at 12.18.16).jpg ss (2013-11-24 at 01.50.52).jpg ss (2013-11-24 at 01.51.14).jpg Frohd Ties That Bind.jpg|Frohd Bek during Ties That Bind Frohd and Locust Cameo.png|Frohd Bek's cameo during The Profit (closest to right). A Locust Drone is also visible to the right of Bek. Frohd_Bek_Rap_A.K.A._Roll_Outlaw_Only_Rolo_The_Motto_Rap_God_Remix __notoc__ Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Corpus Catégorie:Update 11